


Breakfast

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [8]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Basically gen, Fluff, Food, M/M, only the vaguest of background dystopias, playful morning nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Julian brings back breakfast.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 2

Rasher seems so vulnerable when he’s asleep. Curled up on his side with his breaths seeming to nearly stretch his ribs out of his skin. His shoulders hunched over, thin arms and legs tucked in like it would protect him. It's endearing.

Julian watches him sleep a little longer before deciding; breakfast. Not that it will do either of them much good what with Rasher’s absolutely whacked metabolism and Julian’s whole construct-being thing going on.

* * *

 

Julian returns with breakfast sandwiches, certified synthetic animal proteins all the way and by that time Rasher has, at least, awoken.

“I brought food!” Julian chirps, way too brightly.

Rasher makes a cold-start engine sound. “Thank  _ fuck _ .”

Julian sits beside his bony form, leaning against the headboard and careless of his boots on the blankets. Immediately, Rasher attempts to shove his face directly into the bag of food via rolling across Julian’s lap. Julian cackles and pushes Rasher’s face away. “Fie!”

Rasher diverts tactics, instead attempting to chew on Julian’s belly through all of his layers and only succeeding in leaving a wet mark. Julian swats him with the empty carry out bag, receiving an incredibly put upon whine as Rasher rolls away from the the assault.

“Oi!  _ Ungrateful. _ ” Julian balances one sandwich on his leg while unwrapping the other. Rasher watches like a dog told to stay when it wants something, and  _ waits _ .

The instant it is unwrapped, Rasher lunges for it, again going for it with his face. Julian snickers and snatches it away. Rasher collapses across him and stares pitiably up at Julian.

Julian sneers before relenting and lowering the sandwich directly into Rasher’s open mouth, kind of like a sparrow jamming a french fry directly into its chick’s maw.

Rasher bites down and rolls away with it while Julian sets to on his own sandwich.


End file.
